May Angels Lead You In
by Kaasuten
Summary: On the way home from a movie in Port Angeles, something terrible happens to Bella And Edward. What is it and how will it effect Edward? One Shot. Please review if you want more.


**May Angels Lead You In**

_ Written by Kaasuten._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. This is purely fan made. It's a one shot so I wont be posting up any other chapters. But if you want, I can do another one shot (or part two) that follows up this one. Review and let me know.

_**There's no one in town that I know,**_

_**And you gave us some place to go.**_

"Edward?" I glanced over at the only girl I had ever truly loved—my soul mate. Isabella Swan. The way her hair was blowing gently in the wind from her open window made her scent hit me hard and I had to bite my lip gently to reign in my temptation. She really had no idea how much danger she was in just from sitting next to me. But she wouldn't leave unless I made her go and I could never be so unselfish as to allow this beautiful creature to wander this world anywhere but at my side. "Are you scared?"

I chuckled lightly. "Of what? The movie?" She nodded as she wormed her way under my arm to lean against my chest. "No. I'm not scared. Why, are you?" She nodded again. "You shouldn't be. It was just a movie."

"I know that... I just get a bit paranoid after those kind of movies. They always make me think something bad is going to happen."

I glanced down at her to find her staring back. Her eyes really were fearful. "I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, Bella. I would sooner die than have you get hurt."

Her eyes were no longer on me, but gazing wide with horror out the front windshield. A large blue Ford Four Door was barreling towards us in my lane and I watched as her hands shot out to grasp the dashboard before her ear shattering scream reached my ears. "EDWARD!"

_**I never said thank you for that.**_

_**I thought I might get one more chance.**_

This was impossible. Nothing bad had ever happened while I was driving. I wasn't even going as fast as usual. I thought for a second about letting the two cars collide. It wouldn't hurt me at all—and then I remembered the angel sitting beside me. She would get hurt if I allowed the two cars to collide. I quickly twisted the wheel in a last ditch attempt to pull the Volvo into the other lane and out of the way of the Ford. The truck flashed past us and into the darkness and just as I thought the danger was past us and I began to apply the gas again, my front tire hit a pothole which only succeeded in flipping my car. My thoughts were garbled. There were so many options.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

I could grab Bella and attempt to rip my way out of the car. I could hold her to me and pray I didn't harm her in the impact, or I could buckle her seatbelt and move as far from her as I could to avoid hurting her with my hard-as-stone body. I took the latter. Bella was still screaming, her eyes scrunched together in protest against the spiraling of the Volvo. She failed to notice my buckling her up. Just as the car was about to slam against a tree I pulled away and noticed her eyes shoot open and land on mine. "Edward," she whispered, reaching out an arm to me. "Please." And it was over. The Volvo hit the tree and we were both sent forward. I crashed straight through the dash and out onto the grass but Bella, my precious Bella, was snapped back against the seat by her protective belt. For once I was grateful the Volvo was equipped to handle an accident.

_**What would you think of me now?**_

_**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that.**_

_**Now I'll never have a chance.**_

As quickly as I could, I jumped to my feet and turned to stare at the wreckage. The Volvo was completely destroyed and was smoking slightly. The radio still lightly playing "Clair De Lune". But that wasn't what scared me the most. The part of this particular scene that frightened me—that made my long dead heart feel as if it had just been ripped out—was the mass amount of red, appetizing liquid, flowing down a pale white hand that hung limply out the passenger window—Bella's hand.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

"BELLA! No! Bella!" I was at her door in seconds, ripping it from its hinges and carefully pulling my mangled love from her titanium prison. Her heart beat slowly, barely audible and I knew what was happening. My Bella was dying. Her mangled body was barely supporting her anymore... Her life was slipping away. "Please, Bella! Please don't leave me. Please! I need you!"

"Edward," her voice was weak and sent spasms of pain through my body with each syllable as her lithe hand rose to my cheek and I could feel the warm, sticky liquid that plastered it. "I... love... you."

"Please, Bella. Don't leave me," it was then that the idea hit me. If I transformed Bella, she wouldn't have to die. I lowered my lips to her wrist and bit down just enough to make an effect. She winced and her back arched in pain as guilt washed over me. She was already in pain and I was the cause of even more. Not that the accident wasn't my fault as well. She screamed out in pain and I knew the venom was doing its job. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

_**So what would you think of me now?**_

_**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that.**_

_**Now I'll never have a chance.**_

But it wasn't going to be okay. Bella's heart stopped almost simultaneously with my uttering those words. I felt her life leave her as her hand dropped from my face to land limply at my side. "BELLA!!"

_**And if you are with me tonight.**_

_**I'd sing to you just one more time.**_

_**A song for a heart so big,**_

_**God couldn't let it live.**_

**(LATER)**

I stood, glancing down at my angel. I could only hope thats what she was now. That I hadn't messed up her chances at eternal happiness. God wouldn't be so cruel as to refuse to allow her into his eternal place for fraternizing with vampires, could he? I refused to believe he wouldn't allow someone as perfect as Isabella into his home. She was wonderful and nice and everything he required his followers to be. And she helped us all, so much. I had to believe he was treating her kindly. If I didn't believe that, I was sure I would fall into an even worse place than I was at now.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

"Isabella Swan was a beautiful girl," my eyes snapped up to the Carlisle as he began speaking and I barely noticed Debussy's "Clair De Lune" playing in tribute to my angel in the background. "I can not even begin to say how special she was to our family. She was another daughter to Esme and myself. She was a sister to Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper. A best friend to Alice... She was so important to us all. But even more so to my son, Edward. I don't think I could ever begin to explain how special she was to him. It was like, they were soul mates, only it was ten times stronger than that... They belonged together. They seemed to balance each other out.

"I remember the very first time Bella ever came into our home. It had been the start of something bigger than we could have ever believed and it had caused so much trouble to her that I would have gladly given my own life if I could have stopped that night from happening. Bella was special. She was clumsy and always full of joy. She was the happiest part of our dark lives. There's not much I can say about Bella that would do her justice. It seems no one has ever come up with appropriate words to describe her," Carlisle turned and placed a rose in Bella's casket, bending over the edge to kiss her forehead. "Goodbye, daughter."

Everyone hung back after Carlisle to allow me to say my goodbye. "Bella..." I whispered. "I miss you so much... I am so sorry... I am so, so sorry." I felt Esme's hand land on my shoulder and with a slightly erratic jerking motion I pulled away and spirited into the woods. This was all too much for me to handle.

When I finally stopped running, I found myself standing on a bridge above a rapidly moving river. Slowly, I lowered myself to sit on the edge. "Bella... I am so sorry... you always told me to watch the road, to drive slower... If I had only listened to you, I wouldn't be alone right now. You'd still be here with me..." I clutched the bracelet Jacob Black had gotten her for her birthday closer to my chest. It was the only part of her that still existed in this place. "I love you, Bella... So much more than you could ever know.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless,**_

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, love. I didn't mean it," my hand shot out so the bracelet was dangling from my finger tips over the river. "I wish I could hold you right now... You have no idea how much I miss you... You were my light, my love, my everything... Goodbye, my la tua contante. I love you, forever and a day."

With that, I allowed the small charm to slip from my fingers and tumble into the water. I hoped it would float, part of me hoped it would just bob in the water in symbolism. If the small bracelet could stay above water, my Bella would return to me.

But Bella was gone. My reason to breathe was gone. My hope was gone... What more was there to live for?

I watched in heart breaking silence as my own charm—the heart shaped pendent—sparkled once in the light before sinking to the bottom of the river where it would be buried forever, right beside my heart, and the body of my true love

_**May angels lead you in.**_


End file.
